Caskett Watershed sequel
by Caskett101
Summary: Katherine Houghton Beckett will you marry me?... Read more to find out this will be a continuing story I have written quite a bit already. Would love for some reviews you guys can follow me on twitter: @taaliia and Tumblr: To find out more information for when new chapters will be released
1. Will You Marry Me

_(Castle has just proposed, Castle: Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?)_

She's shocked, but happy this man is the only man who no matter what has stuck by her even now after she went behind his back knowing how this would affect their relationship even though she _loves him so much_.

Castle starts to look weary he knows that look she's thinking oh he wished she would just say yes he hopes she knows this isn't a trap he doesn't want to shove marriage in her face to make her stay, he waited 5 years for this woman she drove him crazy and still does but its love he knows it is and he will be damned if he loses her. He has already decided that he will follow her all over the world as long as he gets to come home to her he doesn't care.

Kate realises that Castle is still on one knee, I mean he said her whole name! As she replays it _Katherine Houghton Beckett_…..

She is scared, she wants to say yes so badly she really does, but not like this it has to be special it has to be right he is the man she will someday marry she knows that but this is the wrong timing. She slowly moves off the swings she leans down in front of Castle. He isn't entirely sure what she is planning on doing or saying he falls on both knees. They both face each other Kate gently brings their hands together as one she sees the beautiful ring oh its perfect he is perfect, the swings everything is perfect she looks him in the eyes worried about his reaction she struggles to find the words but soon manages it's not that it's hard for her it's just she has never been so in love with anyone in her entire life and that scares her.

"Richard Alexander Castle, I love you so very much, I have never felt this way ever! But."

Castle starts to pull away but Kate pulls him back he looks at her his face has now turned into the face of a man who is heartbroken confused, "but" Castle mumbles. She places her left hand on his cheek and lightly rubs her thumb in circles.

"Oh Castle I want to marry you so badly you are the one, and I think I've known for a while now remember when I told you about the wall?" Kate simply strokes her hand through his hair their foreheads meet a tear glides down her left cheek and castle wipes it away lightly with his thumb, "I don't want us to remember our proposal on the terms of it being directly after I stupidly went for this job, that too be honest yes I wanted it and I did get it" Castle whispers too her "you got the job?"Kate simply slowly gives Castle a kiss with so much passion between them "I was offered the job, but I realised that DC isn't where I belong, sure it's an amazing opportunity and it's a once in a lifetime opportunity but, so are you I have nearly lost you too many times and I'm not loosing you over a job I finally have you we finally have each other. I'm not saying no, hell if you had asked me here any other day to _our _spot, and proposed I would have said yes before you could even say my middle name" She can't help but feel her smile cross her entire face she looks right into Castles eyes mesmerized hoping that he understands and doesn't pull away instead he moves closer. He lightly bumps her nose he still has the ring in his hand Castle runs his hand up behind her neck and takes her necklace off Kate goes to stop him but he just looks at her she is not entirely sure what is happening he looks at her.

"Katherine, I love you so much and just know that I am here you can't get rid of me" He smirks, "So when the timing is right we will both know but until then if you want I would like to place this ring with your mothers so you know, that I love you now and forever hell I'm pretty sure I loved you the day I saw your beautiful, gorgeous face that smile, your eyes god Kate your perfect I just don't know how I got so lucky" She doesn't know what to say they soon realise that a lot of people are starting to stare so Castle leans up taking Kate with him he moves a few steps back and sits on his swing pulling Kate into his lap, she looks at him how is he so happy she hasn't agreed to his marriage but in a way she had agreed in marrying him soon.

"Castle are you sure you're not mad?"

"Are you kidding, baby? You pretty much said yes I just have to wait but I have you we have each other and that's all that matters, were going to grow old together face it your stuck with me" He winks at her before tugging her in and kissing her starting from the bottom off her neck towards her lips she is laughing he knows that's where she's ticklish and he loves hearing her laugh.

"Castle (she squeals) sto-op, I still have to answer don't I?"

Being cheeky like normal she lingers on

"I would love to wear my engagement ring around my neck"

He absolutely loves how she says _her engagement_ ring he smiles and gently slides the ring on to the chain hearing the cling as the two rings meet, she loves it. At first it's a little weird having another ring next to her mother's ring but it's also a very warming feeling and she's just so happy she still has him.

"Castle?"

"Yeah..."

"I am so sorry for what I did I should ha"

Castle cuts her off with a soft kiss on her nose

"Kate it's okay I understand but let us just enjoy this moment, where in our spot you basically said yes were going to be madly in love forever, and one day" Castle tightly squeezes Kates stomach she smiles and rests her hands on top of his. "One day we will be a family me, you, Alexis and a little Castle"

She loves how he has thought about this it scares the hell out of her but she just smiles and rest her head against his shoulders " I love you" she whispers into his neck. "I love you too", "Always" they both whisper to one another.


	2. The Talk With Gates

Humming his way into the loft, Castle looked like he had just won the lottery Martha was in the kitchen when Castle strolled through the kitchen giving his mother a hug.

"Well what brought this attitude on dear, earlier you weren't so chipper everything okay with you and Kate?"

"Well mother, let's just say I believe I have fully broken down that wall" Martha just looked at Castle with a wary eye and just nodded. Martha knew not to worry too much when Castle would ramble about something she didn't quite understand, plus she could tell by his attitude that everything was more than okay. "So dear, where is she?", "Kate had to go back to the precinct, to talk to Captain Gates, she will be back later, so…"

"Don't worry dear, I know when I am not welcomed I will leave soon, I have dinner plans too." As she popped up from her stool she walked over gave Castle a hug, "I can't remember the last time you looked so happy dear, I'm happy for you". Castle just smiled "me either".

Beckett was in the elevator waiting to arrive at her other home the 12th precinct her thoughts were running like crazy, _what would Gates think?, what would she tell the boys?, How was she so lucky to have Rick still by her side?._ Her thoughts started to trail and before she knew it the elevator opened to the 12th, she soon realized and stepped out looking over to Espo and Ryan who were sitting at their desks finishing their paper work, she smiled and then glanced over to Captain Gates office her door was open and as Kate neared she saw that she was alone and decided that it was time to let her know as she walked past the boys Espo looked at Beckett than Ryan with the most confused face ever, he leaned over to Ryan "What do you thinks going on bro, could she really you know be…. Pregnant? She looks nervous and she is going to Gates?". "I don't know man, I mean she did say she had something to tell us after she told someone first obviously Castle, lets just wait til she gets out of Captains office"

Kate finally grabbed enough confidence to knock on Captain Gates door she could feel the tension from the boys, "Uh,… Sir? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Gates waved her hand at Beckett to signal her to come sit down. Kate shut the door behind her and approached the chair in front of Gates taking in a deep breath she decided to suck it up and sat down.

"Well Detective Beckett, I believe congratulations are in order?",

"Wha? Oh right the job position?"

"Yes?" Gates gave Beckett a questioning look, not too sure if she knew where Beckett was going or doing.

"Well, that's why I am here, yes I was very fortunate and was chosen for the job however I have decided that the 12th is and will always be my home". Kate bit her lip while Gates stared in shock, not too sure whether she was lying to her or was serious. "So you're staying? Why? I mean don't get me wrong I am more than happy to have you stay at the 12th but there are hundreds of police officers and detectives that would kill for this opportunity so why are you not going?" Gates was curious Beckett had never thought Gates would take this so serious she was incredibly flattered, that Gates thought of her with such high gratitude.

"Well, you are correct Sir, however I was once told by a really close friend_that risking our hearts is why we're alive and that the last thing we want is to look back on in our life and wonder if only_, well Captain I don't want to loose this, I love my job and the difference I make and I am happy so I have decided to finally follow my heart". Kate took the biggest breath afraid of how Gates would react. Unexpectedly Gates looked up to Kate with what looked like a half smile, "Well detective now I understand you know he is a very lucky man and I do hope, he is worth it because this is a once in a life time opportunity" It was more of a statement than question but Kate still felt obliged to respond and as she was about to speak she could already feel the smile form across her face "Well, Sir yes he most definitely is worth it you see" Kate stood up and breathed in before continuing "The last time I was truly happy was the day before my mother died, and ever since then I have built this wall up so far that I was sure I would never see the other side and then five years ago Rick walked into the 12th and he slowly helped me see that it was possible to bring down this wall" Gates peaked up at Kate and took her glasses off to signal Kate to continue if she was not finished.

"So, after years of denying my feelings for Mr. Castle, the last time I nearly died due to my mothers' case at that moment I realised that I _love_ him while I was hanging by the tips of my fingers I knew that this case my mothers' case! Was not worth everything I had anymore, that someone else was worth my time and heart so sir I do believe that he, Rick Castle is worth it I know he is" Kate soon realised that she may have come across softer for a moment and saw the look in Captains face. "Kate please sit back down", Kate wasn't sure if what she had just admitted would jeopardise her and Castles work relationship. She sat down Captain placed her hand on the desk hinting to Kate to take her hand for a moment, Kate hesitated but ended up placing her hand on top still uneasy and scared as to what exactly Captain was about to say. "Kate, I am glad you told me this, the fact that you knew the consequences of work relationships yet still followed your heart however like I have said previously as long as yours and Mr Castles relationship doesn't affect your working ethics and our closing rate doesn't drop I have no issue with your personal relationship. Now I admit I am not the biggest fan of Mr Castle, but after the case with the bomb in the building and how he stuck around even at the very last second, I have grown a liking to Mr. Castle so trust me I understand and I am very happy for you too. So I'll see you Monday". "Uh Sir, tomorrow is Saturday?", "Yes detective but I am giving you the weekend off no buts or ifs now I will see you and Castle on Monday" Kate went to say something but Gates stood up and walked Kate to the door and thanked her for coming in.


	3. The Boys

As Beckett left Gates office she noticed the boys were in the break room and decided that because she was not working this weekend she would let them know what the go down was.

"Hey guys"

"Oh hey Beckett, everything alright" Ryan looked at Beckett, "Hey yeah, ay Espo can you pour me one?" Espo looked at Beckett than Ryan than the coffee unsure on whether he should pour her one but didn't want her to think something was up so he poured her decaf. "Here Beckett, so what's going on with you?" They all sat around the table and Beckett took a mouthful of her drink almost spitting it out, "Espo what is this decaf?!", "Uh yeah aren't you…?" Espo looked at Beckett who looked like she was about to burst into laughter. "Guys, I'm not pregnant why would you think that?"

"Well you were acting weird and well when you said, you had to speak to someone else before us we kind of just assumed, and well you've kind of been acting like Jenny has so I put two and two together" Ryan decided to sneak in the fact he was going to be dad, however Beckett didn't exactly click on that yet. "No guys, I well I was offered a new job in DC" both boys were in shock "WHAT?! When do you leave?".

"Hold on guys I was offered! Unfortunately you guys can't get rid of me that quick I'm not going anywhere that's what I was talking to Castle about I hadn't told him about the job until he found out I snuck of to DC yesterday morning for my interview. Which is what we were fighting about anyway during the time we were apart I started thinking that the 12th is my home you guys are family and I could never leave not now. I don't think I could lose it all again, so I decided to decline". "Wow Becks, that's pretty big for you to follow your heart, I'm happy for you and Castle" Espo said with the biggest Espo grin on his face, Ryan agreed. Then Kate realised "Wha-AT Ryan did you say Jenny is pregnant?!" Ryan smirked and nodded "Yep! Seems like there was nothing to worry about who'd have thought?" Kate jumped out of her seat and gave Ryan a hug "Congratulation, give Jenny my best", "I think I can get use to this side of you Beckett, Detective Softie". Beckett just smacked one across Espos' head "Shut up! Espo, anyway I think I better get back to Castle otherwise he will probably think I ended up in DC" Kate smirked. "See you tomorrow, boss?" Espo asked "More like Monday Gates told me to take the weekend off so have fun without me" Kate laughed as she left knowing the boys would be eyeing her off right about now and as she headed for the elevator she gave Captain a small nod and smile. She couldn't be happier.


	4. Let's Go Away For A While

Castle had just gotten off the phone to an unsuspected person, "Captain Gates just called me mother", "Oh is everything alright dear?" "I think so she said that Kate was just talking to her and had explained everything that I had just told you about staying at the 12th, she said she called me to tell me to make sure Kate has a relaxing weekend she has the weekend off", "Well dear, that was certainly nice of Captain Gates, if you want I can book into the Four Seasons to give you kids some time to yourself". "You know what mother as nice as that sounds I believe I owe Detective a weekend of sun" He said gleefully and left the living room to return to his bedroom Martha stood there for a moment before walking into Castles office "Well dear I won't keep you plus I can already hear Barneys calling my name and the Master card I'll see you Monday?" "Of course but promise not to blow all my money, and yes Monday have fun shopping with MY master card!" Martha left and on her way out she yelled "I will, love you too dear!"

Castle was so use to his mother taking his card yet he still cringed at his credit card bill each month, but as long as she was happy he stayed happy. Castle grabbed the biggest suitcase he could find, *buzz buzz* Castles had just got a text message from Beckett,

_Hi Mr Castle…. I'm on my way over should be no longer than 10 minutes have LOTS to tell you and I can't wait to see you miss you xxxx_

Castle couldn't help but smile he felt like THE luckiest man on earth he decided to playfully reply to her text.

_Hey honey, sounds fantastic! Feels like I haven't seen you in days and it has only been an hour! I have a surprise for you to love you xxxx_

While Castle was waiting for Kate, he quickly packed all of their clothes into the suitcase Kate had not actually moved in yet however she pretty much stayed over every night for the last two months so a lot of her clothes were in _her _draw. Every time he looks over to his dresser he still remembers the night on Valentine's Day when Kate had given him the perfect gift a _draw_ sure to most people they would think it was weird and tacky but there was a whole meaning behind that present. This was Kate's way of saying that she was all in and she loves him. Anyway Castle had planned on whisking Kate of her feet as soon as she entered the loft, he was packed and ready but he wanted to make sure Kate had everything she needed.

Castle was waiting in the kitchen writing Martha and Alexis and note even though Alexis didn't officially live at home anymore he knew she would most likely come home on the weekend to wash her clothes and steal all the good food.

_Mom and Alexis, _

_ Me and Kate are going on a weekend getaway to the Hamptons, we won't be able to get in contact however I will leave my cell phone on in case of emergencies, Alexis sweetie there is new ice cream and juice in the fridge take advantage of it! I promise no pranks involved and mother please don't spend too much!_

_ Love Rick_

"And Kate" Castle startled he didn't even hear Kate walk in as she snuck up behind him kissing his neck her arms wrapped around his as he finished the letter _and Kate xx_

He turned around Kate still wrapped around his waist, "So the Hamptons hey? I'm going to take a wild guess and say Gates called you" Kate smiled as she squeezed Castle snuggling into his chest "Sounds perfect" she said as she closed her eyes. "It does doesn't it and this time no distractions no dead bodies or crazy police officers just us" he told her kissing the top of her head after every word. He pulled her out from him she looked him in the eyes "Have I told you just how extraordinary and beautiful you are Kate? Your perfect" Kate could feel her cheeks blushing, she pulled Castle towards the loft door "Why Mr Castle I do believe you have but thank you now I think we should get this weekend on the roll don't you?" Rick agreed chasing Beckett out of the loft as he quickly grabbed _their_ suitcase.


	5. Hamptons Getaway

They were ten minutes away from Castles beach front view in the Hamptons.

"You know Castle I forgot to ask what you expect me to wear this weekend?" she knew she was being flirty and she loved his reaction when she could leave him speechless. "Uh uh damn!" "Wha-at?" "I brought you clothes you know because let's face it half your wardrobe is at my loft now I should have just packed my stuff god knows your absolutely stunning when you're just in one of my white shirts". Beckett couldn't wipe the grin of her face; she knew exactly what he was talking about "You remember what I was wearing the night after we…." She looked over at him and intertwined her left hand with his right hand, she couldn't believe how lucky she was she looked down at her necklace and started to play with her rings. "What do you mean of course I do that was the happiest night/day I have ever had I could finally call you mine, I don't care if it makes me sound insane but I am going to remember that forever because it was with you and that's all that matters. I love you Kate no matter what just remember that okay?". Kate couldn't believe the words that just formed out of Castles mouth, she was actually speechless no one has ever treated her like that no one, "Rick I, I love you too and you know the weather is normally pretty warm in the Hamptons so maybe I might have to stick to wearing your shirts" rubbing her thumb over his knuckles she leant into castles shoulder and kissed the bottom of his neck and repeated over and over "I will forever love you Rick Castle always, always, always".

They finally reached, Castles Hamptons mansion Beckett still was in awe when they pulled up the drive way she had never seen something so beautiful. As they arrived Castle made Beckett wait until he arrived around to her door to let her out, "And here we are _detective Beckett_" No matter how many times Kate had told Castle to call her Kate he would always call her Detective Beckett when he was trying to be a flirt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caste, began the fire in their master bedroom whilst Kate was changing in the bathroom, they were both too tired to have a bit of 'fun' after all in just 24 hours Castle had found out Kate lied to him, he than proposed, Kate denied the job offer and in great detail explained as to why to Gates, and then letting the boys know and not to forget that they had just driven up to the Hamptons for the weekend. Castle looked over to the clock as it had just hit 12:00am, as he went to glance over to the TV he saw the bathroom door open to Kate she was wearing Castles white shirt, she started to walk over to the bed and gave Castle a smile "Seems like you forgot my pyjamas?" As she crawled into the bed Castle pretty much yanked her into his side. "Seems like I did, but you still look stunning" Kate grinned he was so cheesy and she always cringed when she heard a guy use such a cheesy words but when Castle said anything remotely cheesy her heart sank and she could just feel the butterflies filtering her stomach. She looked up to Castle and nuzzled into his neck he was perfect this was perfect she had never felt like this, complete. Castle leaned over to grab the remote he turned down the lights and pressed played across the screen read _Forbidden Planet _Kate almost cried, this was the first movie they had both seen together granted she dragged him to the Angelica to see. Her throat started to croak a little as she held the tears back "Ca-astle, how did you remember?", "Of course I remember this was _our_ first movie date" He leant down and slowly and firmly pressed his lips into her soft silky hair. She moved in closer to him and they just laid there until the movie finished Kate had her hand on Rick's thigh and was slowly drawing circles on his thigh while he slowly rubbed Kate's upper arm with his right thumb. They slowly fell asleep as the movie came close to the end.


	6. Kitten

Kate woke up at 6 am; she was so use to waking up at this time because of her job even on vacation her body would never let her sleep any later the 7 am. She saw that the television was still on and the words _Forbidden Planet_ were across the screen displaying the DVD menu, she couldn't help but smile the fact that Rick thought of this movie the one movie that definitely brought them closer it was their 'first' actual date although at the time they weren't 'together'.

Kate decided to go for a walk she left Rick a note stuck on her pillow,

_ Hi Kitten,_

_ I promise I have not left you all by yourself I just couldn't bring myself to wake you, just gone for a walk along the beach feel free to join me!_

_ xx love Kate xx _

As Kate left the room grabbing her robe she had the slightest smirk on her face when she quietly shut the bedroom door she knew she was going to get in trouble for calling him _Kitten_ she knew it drove him nuts but she _loved_ teasing him. She must have walked up and down the beach for an hour before deciding to sit down still visible to Ricks' eye when he was ready to join her. While Kate was lost in her thoughts she couldn't help but soon realise that she was drawing hearts in the sand she thought to herself how _cliché_ of her but couldn't help but smile because for once she was finally happy with the man that helped her take down that wall to show her the other side where she could be happy _finally_.

Castle saw Kate in the distance and decided to try and sneak up behind her, he succeeded but instead of Kate freaking out she knew from his smell that it was Castle, he hugged her from behind her face lit up, her heart was beating way to fast to be healthy but every time he hugged her or just looked at her, it felt as if her heart would skip a beat. "So I got your note". "Oh really? I thought I would be nice and not freak you out" She tilted her head back and kissed his jaw line, he pulled her in tightly she turned around so she was sitting in his lap both legs over his right leg while he held her against his chest. "But if you ever, call me kitten again why detective I do believe you will be sorry" He pulled her face into his by gently placing his hand on her cheek slowly bringing his lips to hers she nibbled his bottom lip. "Well Ki, Ricky" she was teasing him now and she knew it "What happens next time I do call you kitten and trust me there will be a next time" and with every word that slowly and alluringly came out of her mouth she trailed her fingers up his chest to his jaw and kissed him slowly. Whilst Kate was nibbling at his ear, which drove him insane she knew he loved it and always did this to get her way, "Why detective, you'll just have to wait and see".

Castle hadn't noticed the hearts Kate had made in the sand until after when Kate was sitting between Castles legs and resting her head against his chest he was in his own zone playing with the loose strands of her hair falling out of her bun, "So someone is a tad happy this morning considering it is only 9 am", Castle then retraced over Kates hearts she felt her cheeks turn red, how can he say such simple words that could make her instantly blush, her heart skip a beat and left her utterly speechless. All she had to do was squeeze his knee and he knew exactly what she wanted to say he pecked the top of her head to signal how much this meant to him.

"Castle..?" Kate sounded a bit nervous they hadn't spoken for nearly an hour they both just stared out to the ocean reminiscing how far their relationship had come at least that was what Kate was doing. "Yeah honey?"

"I was just thinking about us" Kate sat up and turned to face Rick he didn't look concerned he could tell by now how Kate was feeling just by the look on her face and she was far from worried in fact she couldn't hide just how happy she was. "I was just thinking and I have been thinking for a long time as weird as it may sound I am just so glad we waited to do this I mean us, I know if this, if we" Kate felt the this big lump in her throat Castle grabbed her hands to let her know it was okay he brushed her hair out of her face. "Hey Kate it's okay sweetie we don't have to talk about this I want you to be happy this weekend I know how much we mean to you and I want you to know I'm not going anywhere" Kate nodded she knew and that's why she loved him so much.


	7. That Talk

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own these characters if I did than trust me Kate Beckett would say YES! **

**A/N: This is another quick chapter I have written a fare few just wanted some notes first to know if it was worth continuing and by the looks of it, it's definitely worth it! **

"I know Castle but I need, I want you to know", "Okay, well than I'm listening sweetheart" Kate squeezed his hands tighter. "You remember that wall that I seemed to never be able to break down" Castle kissed Kates forehead as his response. "Well five years ago I met this irritating writer boy who just had to use his friendship with the mayor to follow me around", Kates face brightened up and she couldn't help but giggle she loved teasing him "Anyway you drove me nuts at first, but over time slowly you helped me break down this wall Rick, you never stopped and I'm sorry for what I have said to you over the past five years if I had hurt you which I know I have, I sometimes think to myself why I deserve you and why you haven't just run away from me yet, because you know I wouldn't blame you." Kate turned to face the ocean, Castle gently placed the palm of his hand on her cheek and lightly brushed his thumb across her cheek pulling her face to his as he lightly pressed his forehead against hers. "Kate, come on now you of all people know that you deserve happiness and the thing is the night you arrived in my life I will admit as my old bachelor self I thought and still think you are hot as hell" Kates cheeks went bright red as she bit down on the bottom of her lip Castle lifter her chin up so she was looking into his eyes he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, after he slowly pulled away inches from her lips again.

"The thing is Kate, your right if we had just jumped each others' bones the day we met we probably wouldn't be here today, you see because of you I learnt that it's okay to wait for _the one _because sooner or later and if after 2 or 5 years if you still have those butterflies every time you see their face just like how every time I see your face. I know that the wait is worth it and it will always be worth it because Kate I love you and I always, always will, and so don't for a second think that you are not worth it you hear me". Castle was so serious that tone Kate hadn't heard since the day she fell of the roof top, she looked into his eyes, and placed her hand on his cheek Castle pulled her in close so that she was sitting on his lap resting her head against his chest.

She could hear his heart beating, that humble feeling she felt knowing how safe she was with him almost felt as if it were too good to be true. "I know Castle, I just want to say I'm glad we waited I know how I have felt in past relationships, I would never tell any man I _loved _them besides my dad, actually you are the second man I have ever said those three words too". Kate felt a tear stream down her face Rick held her even tighter he knew just how hard it was to tell him this and he let her continue. "And I just love that we have this whole history you know but yet it still feels like we're getting started" Kate unintentionally found herself holding her engagement ring that was hanging around her neck.


	8. Romantic Night On The Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character I wish though!**

**A/N: Please Review would love to hear your thoughts and ideas :)**

It was nearing the end of their getaway weekend they were sitting in front of the fire, when Rick felt like going for a walk he picked Kate up. "Wh-hat are we doing Ricky?" Kate was intrigued they had just spent the day in _bed _taking advantage of each other and their weekend getaway. Castle loved it when she would call him _Ricky_ the way the name would slowly slur off of her tongue lingering in the air. "Come on I want to take you on a walk, please". There was no way Kate could say no to that face the way his eyes would look up at her that cheekish grin placed across his face, she leant into him place her left palm on his cheek placing her lips on top of his both lost in the moment she nibbled on his bottom lip and as she let go she mumbled seductively "Okay", it took Castle a moment to process his thoughts she had that way with him she could say something even if it was just _okay_ and he would lose all trace of thought not knowing how to respond. He took her hand and pulled her out through the back doors onto the deck, it was beautiful outside a little cold but Castle made sure they would both stay warm by cuddling, as they walked along the beach they were lost within each other, Kate kept staring down at her necklace, she was so happy it almost felt unreal. Castle squeezed Kate closer as the breeze began to pick up. He could feel her heart racing, he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not,

"Hey" Castles' voice was deep and meaningful, "Hey yourself".

Castle stopped for a moment to turn to Kate he looked her in the eyes, placed both hands on her cheeks, Kate looked right into Castles' eyes wrapping both hands around his waist. "Everything okay Kate? Your heart felt like it was about to escape your chest". Kate looked up at him and between each word she said she slowly kissed his lips "everything, is, perfect!" Castle pulled her in closer sweeping away her hair that was falling from her loosely tied bun. He loved it when she wore her hair like this and she knew this which is why she kept wearing it like this now it was something she had picked up on when they first started dating.

"So Mr. Romantic, what made you want to come out here when it was nice and hot inside?" He didn't respond instead they continued walking there was something alight ahead, Kate noticed it first as they got closer she could see that there were what looked to be candles lit around a very fancy _tent_ Kate stopped for a moment making Castle stopped beside her, "Hey come on over here", Kate was speechless "Ca-hastle what is this?" "Well considering the last time we were in the Hampton s we couldn't really enjoy the romance of it". "I don't know Castle I mean, the last night was pretty magical" Kate winked at Castle who returned her a cheeky sly grin in response, "Well even though that is true I wanted to make this, our last night even more magical, and look around nobody is dying on the beach and there is no mob men around its perfect". Kate couldn't help but laugh she started to walk towards the open tent, "It is perfect Castle, everything is" Castle quickly hurried behind her grabbing her from behind as she squealed. She turned around facing Castle their faces were barely apart Kate could feel Castle breathing on to her face "Rick…. I… This is perfect, I love you always" – that was _their _word and whenever they used _their _word they knew they each meant it.

"I love you too," he whispered as he went to kiss her this time he was strong he felt he needed to prove to her just how much he loved her she bit down on his lip as she slowly pulled away. He took her into the tent where they stayed until early in the morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kate woke to small pinches traces her spine; she knew exactly what it was "morning, Castle". Castles responded by nibbling on the side of her neck once he kissed every possible inch of her spine. She let out a gasp he knew she had a hate love relationship when Castle nibbled on the side of her neck, she was incredibly ticklish their which he knew and she hated that but then every time he kissed her or caressed her stomach would feel with butterflies.

"Hey beautiful, watcha doing?" Kate shifted around so she was facing Castle, she smiled and quickly gave him a kiss, biting the bottom of his lip as she slowly pulled away if he was going to tease her she wasn't going to let him win. Kate soon realized exactly where they were "Uh Castle were naked!" she whispered but her voice was slightly more serious, Castle pulled Kate towards him "Why I do believe we are, but why is that a bad thing? I think it's a bit too late to be discrete _detective_" Kate rolled her eyes, "No Castle. Were naked on a beach in the day light, as happy as I am to be here right now with you, I don't think we will be to happy if we get caught naked, by the police" Castle smirked in response and Kate smacked him she sat up and found her bra and shirt and quickly put it on before reaching down to press her lips onto Castles, smiling at him as she got up and found her pants she reached out to Castle.

He struggled he was being a big baby now, "But I don't wanna detective, I think I forgot how to get dressed" he pulled Kate towards him she let out a squeal as she fell next to him but she wasn't just about to let him win she made sure to fall on her knees. "Let's make a deal and I will make it up to you later, if you get dressed now before we get arrested?" of course Castle took his time to answer the facial expressions he made were ridiculous but it was cute. "Okay, can you help? All I can think about is just how beautiful you are and I just can't remember how to get dressed" She laughed at his ridiculousness but in a way she wanted to help dress him so she nodded picked up his shirt as she placed it over his face she started to lightly kiss his face, as he pulled his arms through she grabbed his hair pulled him in for a long lingering kiss. "I thought you were helping? Seems to me your just mesmerized by ruggedly handsome looks". Kate shook her head she tried to hide her smile but she failed miserably, "Shut up Castle come on get your pants on I'll meet you out side" before she got out of the tent she quickly hugged him "love you" he loved it when she said that to him he sometimes pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had been driving for about an hour, now they were back on their way to reality it was peak hour traffic so they knew it was going to take longer than they had planned to get home. Castle quickly looked at Kate she was playing with her rings around her neck he smiled and placed his hand on her left knee she looked up and smiled placing her free hand on top of his rubbing circles on the top of his hand. "I'm glad Gates gave me the weekend off, and that we were able to escape from reality for a while." "Me too, to be honest I'm just glad I didn't scare you away I wasn't sure if by me proposing you might have taken it as my way of making you stay. If I am being honest though I think a small part of me didn't want you to take the job, but I would have been happy either way as long as we were still partners" Kate looked at Castle she was taken back a bit but only because this felt like the first time he had been honest. "Hey Castle, it's okay I told you I was all in I'm not going anyway I'm not loosing what we have no matter what I will _always _be yours and you will _always_ be mine no matter what life brings us we will always be more than partners I promise. I just didn't want people to think we just got engaged because I had been given a job offer". She looked down at Castles hand and brought it up her face and kissed the top of her hand. "I love you Kate always". And then after those four words everything went blank.


	9. What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I could only ever dream of owning these characters unfortunately I do not, but that doesn't mean that I can't dream!**

**a/n: The next few chapters are a lot darker than previous however they were necessary, it may start off weird but it will soon make sense, enjoy! Would love some more reviews too :)**

Kate was walking through Central Park, there was a lady sitting at the bench facing the ducks, she doesn't know why but she feels as if she knows this woman she shakes her head and continues walking. Then all she hears is a woman's voice "Katie" she froze she knew that voice that was her she turned around to face the woman she could feel her eyes fill with water "Mum?" she ran towards her before she reached her she stopped she shook her head "No, no your died I saw your body. Who are you?!" She yelled with frustration she just didn't understand who was this woman and what sick joke was this woman doing she looks exactly like her mother but it's impossible suddenly everything has gone blank

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Can I please speak to the parents of both Katherine Houghton Beckett and Richard Alexander Castle" Doctor Leehart. Martha and Jim both stood up both had frozen faces Martha had finally stopped crying, "Are they okay, where are they" Martha tried to stay as calm as possible. Dr Leehart escorted both of them towards a more private area.

"I have good news and bad news, the good news is that they are both fine they were very lucky to have survived this car accident with minimum injuries." Both Martha and Jim were relieved, "Oh thank god, what is the bad news?" Martha was panicked, "They have both suffered injuries that are not fatal however Ms. Katherine Beckett". Jim gasped he had to sit down Martha held him up and rubbed the back of his back with her arm to reassure him everything will be okay. "Sir, I rest assure you that your daughter is okay she is however in a coma at the moment it does not look to be serious we are just waiting for her to wake up. Richard Castle is awake, he is still banged up and sore however he is conscious and will be able to check out once I have finished his paper work." "Thank you Doctor Leehart, just thank you so much" Jim shaked Dr. Leeharts' hand than proceeded to give Martha a hug, "She will be just fine Jim she has all of us waiting and she is way to strong to give up"

As they returned to Lanie, Alexis, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny, they all stood up Alexis step closer to Martha and Jim she could already feel the tears reforming in her eyes, "Are they okay where are they?". "They are all okay Dr. Leehart said that they were very lucky to have survived with out any head injuries. Now Alexis your father is in room 203, you can go in and see him he may be asleep as he has been on some pain killers but he is fine, his left shoulder is badly bruised but he will be fine" Martha hugged Alexis and let Jim explain Kates injuries "Now Katie is unconscious at the moment she had hit her head incredibly hard against the dashboard and is now in a coma, Dr. Leehart says that the coma is not severe and they are not worried she should fingers crossed she will wake up soon. She is next to Ricks room in 203A there rooms do join thankfully so we can keep an eye on both of them" Everyone was relieved Lanie stood up and asked if she could see Kate Jim nodded and showed her, her way. Alexis hurried to her dads room she stopped at the door she had never seen her father like this she was shocked Martha placed her hand on her to rest assure that everything would be okay. They both went and sat next to Rick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mum?... How? What?" Kate didn't know what to do "Katie it's me its okay just come sit down and let me explain?" Johanna held her hand out Kate was hesitant but she grabbed her hand and followed her to the seats in front of the lake. "What's going on? How are you here this doesn't make sense!" Kate was furious she wanted to know what kind of sick joke this was and who was behind it. "Katie listen to me please," Kate nodded as she looked around at the ducks "Okay".

"Katie, I am your mum this isn't a joke, Katie you were in a very bad car accident your currently in a coma, which is why you can see me" Kate didn't understand "Where's CASTLE oh no oh no, he….. where….. mum" Kate trembled with each words tears were just flowing out now she was hyperventilating Johanna pulled Kate in closer. "Katie dear, he is okay he is waiting for you to wake up dear, everyone you love is. You have grown into an incredible woman Katie I cannot even explain just how proud I am of you and the woman you have become." Johanna wiped the tears away from her face, Kate was still very confused she just didn't understand why or how she could see her mum. "How is this possible, how can I see you though none of this is real than is it your still dead, I am just dreaming right?".

"Yes honey, I am still dead but were here together for now so let's talk"

"You must so disappointed in me mum, I let him go I saved his life. After he killed you! God mum I'm so sorry" Kate was crying again. "Hey Katie don't you dare apologize, you have achieved so much! Don't you dare apologize it's okay he will get his day just like the rest of them that you have put a stop too I have never been so proud to have a daughter just like you, and the woman you have become". Kate lifted her head she started to breathe again her eyes drying up.


	10. Hospital

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters *cries***

**a/n: Here we go! BTW thank you for the views can't believe the attention this story has gotten and really it's only just starting :) I'm also starting a new story CASKETT of course were we will see Kate and Rick meet on different terms and will lead to Caskett!**

"Hey sleepy head" Alexis was sitting next to Castle, he looked around confused he soon noticed the machines and started to fret. "What…. Where... am I?! Where is Kate" he was hyperventilating now Alexis scooted closer now putting her on top of his "Hey dad, everything is okay you and detective Beckett, were in a car accident". Castles eyes looked like they were about to fall out "Where is she Alexis? Please". "Hey dad she's okay see that door right there" Alexis points to the door that's wide open "She is in there she hit her head pretty bad, but Doctor Leehart, said that she will wake up soon they have run as many test as they can whilst she is in a coma and so far everything has come back positive meaning that she is very lucky". Castle let out a sigh of relief, "So she's okay?" "Yes dad" Alexis gave him a smile and in return Castle smiled too.

"Ah Mr. Castle it's good to see you awake I am your Doctor my name is Dr. Leehart. How are we feeling?"

"Okay, I guess I'm still confused as to what has happened but I just need to see her I need to see if she is okay".

"Mr. Castle you and Ms. Beckett were in a car accident a sedan went through a red light which hit your side of the car which explains your shoulder injury, now with plenty of physio therapy you should be perfectly fine in a month time. Ms Beckett was also fortunate as she has only received a few bruises and a fractured wrist. You have a lot of bruising on your left shoulder but nothing severe. Now we just need to run a few more test but you should be able to leave no later than 7pm today". "I'm not going anywhere without Kate" Rick stated to everyone in the room who all nodded. Castle signaled Alexis to move closer so he could give her a hug which according to Alexis was the strongest hug she had ever received from her father.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Kate, I think it's time to wake up now girl you had everyone scared, were just waiting for you to wake up" Lanie was the only one in Kates room at the moment she just wanted a minute with her best friend, because when she had gotten the phone call that her best friend had been taken to hospital there where to many thoughts running through her mind and to now know Kate was okay all she could think was of course she was fine her best friend was the stronger person she knows. Lanie brushed the hair out of Kates face "Castles pretty banged up but he's just as strong as you girl, in fact the first thing he asked when he woke up was where you were he didn't even care about his injury, you definitely have a keeper sweetie."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So while we have time would you fill me in on the last fourteen years?" Kate bit her lip she didn't know where to start she didn't want her mum to know all the dark areas that she had missed. "I… I don't know mum, there has been some pretty dark stuff that's happened that I would rather leave unsaid.". "Well why don't you tell me about the happier ones than Katie." She took a deep breath and nodded biting the bottom of her lip "Well remember that author you use to read all the time?" Johanna nodded "Richard Castle, that man is a genius, oh I remember when you started to reading them you couldn't put them down." Kate laughed god if Castle was here right now his ego would have sky rocketed. "Yeah well about that, about six years ago he was a suspect in a homicide I was solving. Anyway long story short he convinced the mayor to allow him to follow me around for his new book _Nikki Heat_ which admittedly I was probably a little star struck and a bit flattered that he chose me to be what he calls his _muse_."

"Oh darling, that is crazy! You must have been pretty excited though" Again Kate laughed "Actually not really, he drove me nuts at first! He was an ass he was a complete flirt. But I think after about two and a half years I started to adjust to him, he started to change there wasn't so many girls around him all the time. He's really a good guy mum he helped me deal with _everything_ I held on to a lot of bad memories after losing you."

Kate turned away for a moment Johanna reached out to her placing her hand on her knee to tell her that it's okay. She took a deep breath blinking multiple times to stop the tears "He showed me that it was okay to accept the past and that it was okay to have fun and work, he really loves me mum and I nearly lost it all nearly a year ago, I think at that moment I realized that I had been next to the love of my life for the last four years I was just too scared to move forward. But we did I told him how I felt after he told me he was done, in his defense I was pretty stubborn and to selfish to realize what was right in front of me at least that's what I kept telling myself. Anyway we've been together for seven months now, in fact were engaged to be engaged, he proposed to me but it wasn't the right timing I told him I want to marry him and I do mum I really do. It just wasn't the right time".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright Mr. Castle, all is looking swell, with your results I will set up a prescription for you to take with you when you are ready to leave if you can just sign away these forms, and you will be okay to leave". "I am more than happy to sign the papers but once I am out of this bed I am not leaving Kate's side until she is back home with me". "Richard darling we understand, we just need you to both be healthy okay" "Mother I know but I am not going to get any more sleep than what I would here if I were home I don't want her to wake up alone". "Okay dad we understand" Alexis leaned in more to her father she hasn't been prouder of her dad than this moment.

About an hour later Rick had signed out, and was sitting at Kate's side everyone had gone home now visiting hours were over but Rick pleaded with the doctors to allow him to stay they realized how worried Rick was and allowed him to stay he knew that Kate was okay and there was no life threatening injuries so he made room so he could lay next to Kate on her bed he laid there all night watching Kate as he stroked her hair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What if I'm wrong mum what if he decides to leave because I haven't said yes? What if I never wake up and he is left behind to fall apart and I'm not there to pick up the pieces? Or what if when I say yes who's going to come dress shopping?" She just couldn't stop the tears, Johanna rubbed Kate's back "Hey sweetie, by the sounds of it he is pretty amazed by you I don't think you have anything to worry about you're very lucky honey you've found a keeper" Kate looked up to her mum and she smiled "As for the dress, just remember number nineteen" Kate looked confused she just nodded though. "Mum I miss you so much" "I know honey but remember I am always looking over you and I am so proud to know that I created you".


	11. Come On Baby

**Disclaimer: So yeah... I don't own Castle or the characters involved in the show but trust me I soo wish I did!**

**a/n : And it continues I'm working on a few different Caskett fanfics I keep watching re runs and I just keep coming up with more stories! **

Castle had excused himself for a moment as Jim asked to speak to Kate, Castle went and sat outside Kate's room. He could slightly hear what Jim was saying.

"Hey Katie, sweetheart how are you feeling you really scared us for a second there. We just need you to wake up now we're all here waiting, Rick is a good man, Katie I can see why you love him so much" Castle could hear his name he listened closer he knows he shouldn't but he was intrigued he wanted to know what the love of his life's father really thought of him. "He hasn't left your side for more than five minutes since he has been discharged, honey you have to wake up we need you and so does Rick he really loves you I can see it the way you to are together he's good for you Katie I haven't seen you this happy since well you know with your mum" Rick sighed after hearing what her dad had just said about him. He heard Jim get up to leave as he left he nodded to Castle, within a split second Castle was back laying next to Kate. "Hey baby, I really miss your brown eyes maybe you should wake up so I can be mesmerized by them. You have to wake up honey we have so much to look forward too, come on honey I need you to wake up so everyone can see how beautiful you look in the dress, the way you look wearing your engagement and wedding ring. Please Kate I love you, Please " Castle couldn't control his tears now he just needed her to wake up.

OOOOOOOOO

"Kate you let your father know how much I love him okay, and just remember how much I love you and just how proud I am of you," Johanna went to stand up Kate looked at her "Katie sweetie it's time to wake up, "No mum not yet, not now there's still so much to tell you". "Katie you need to wake up there is so many people waiting for you please wake up". "I love you mum" "I know I love you too sweetie now come it's time to wake up".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kate started to move she managed to speak "Hey" Castle startled "Hey beautiful" he brushed her hair out of her face "What's going on Rick? Where am I what happened to your shoulder" She placed her hand against his cheek. "We were in a car accident were fine though, a sedan hit the side of my car and I just have a bugged shoulder and you hit your head and have a sprained wrist, but were fine and now your awake, oh I'm so glad to see your face baby". He leaned down to kiss her slowly like it was the first time they ever touched each other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Castle, it's been a week now I feel fine can't we just go home?" Kate was fed up now all her test came back fine, she just wanted out of this hell whole "I feel like a mess an ugly mess!". Castle reached out for Kate's hand slowly rubbing over her knuckles with his thumb "Kate first no matter what you look like, you're still beautiful you could be covered in dirt and crap and I would still see you as the most beautiful woman on earth. Second were just waiting for the doctor to finish up the forms than we can go home". Kate felt like the luckiest girl on earth even if Castle was so cheesy she loved it, "Castle you're so cheesy!" Castle leaned in to Kate and pressed his lips to hers pulling at the bottom of her lip as he pulled away she tried to pull him back to her, "I miss this, you and just as alone". "Speaking of alone considering most of your clothing are at my loft, how about you stay with me tonight?" Kate placed both of her hands on Castles cheeks and as she nodded, grinned and pulled Castle down to her lips again they got lost within one another for a moment until they were interrupted by Doctor. Leehart. "So Katherine Beckett" Castle jumped and turned around to face the doctor, Kate's was blushing as she looked up at the doctor "Oh thank god! Am I able to leave now?"

Doctor Leehart smiled and nodded, "Fortunately you can, however you will need at least one more week off of work just until your wrist is okay". Kate sighed in annoyance and sat up she started to get off the hospital bed as she walked over to Dr. Leehart to sign her clearance forms. Castle noticed that Kate was still in her hospital gown, it must have come undone whilst she was sleeping he hurried behind her thankfully, Dr. Leehart left the room whilst they signed away. "Hey um Kate?", "What is it Castle" he had a smirk on her face twitching his fingers and umming, a part of him enjoyed the view but he knew that she would kill him if he didn't let her know. "Well? Castle why are you looking at me like that?" he reached around her pulling her gown so it was covering her backside, "Nice underwear" he smirked. She looked at him embarrassed and whispered "Castle, thank you" she giggled over the fact that she didn't realise, she reached up to Castle biting down on his lip and yet again they were lost within one another.


	12. Home

**Disclaimer: And as normal nope I don't own Castle...**

**a/n: SO LIKE GUYS SEASON 6 starts filming today woooo hoooo well anyway because I'm in such a GOOD mood because s6 started filming here is a much longer chapter til next time...**

"I am so happy to be out of there Castle, I still can't believe you stayed there all week you really didn't have too. I didn't get much sleep I'm sure you didn't" Castle stopped her before she could walk pass the kitchen pulled her into him so tight she could barely breathe. "After the week we have had I'm never leaving your side and if I could if it were possible for the rest of our lives I'd stay this close" He pulled Kate in closer she dug her head into his right shoulder "I love you Castle, I wish we could stay this close forever too but that would be impossible" Kate looked up with a grin Castle quickly pressed his lips against hers.

"So where's Alexis and Martha?" "Mother is at the 4 seasons she wanted to give us some time together and Alexis, has an exam this Friday so she's at college studying. So it looks like we're the only ones here for the next five days, what should we do?"

"I don't know Castle I'm kind of tired, maybe I should go get changed and head to bed" Kate started to walk to Castles room she knew he would follow soon but she needed a shower she could still feel the smell of the hospital on her. She turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. As she stepped into the shower she heard something drop to the floor he was sneaky he stepped into the shower to join her "Hey" she turned and saw his shoulder "Ca-hastle" "What?" she gently brushed her hand over his shoulder and pressed her lips on the spot that was a dark bluey-purple colour, "Doesn't that hurt? It looks so painful I hadn't realized it was this bad you should have said baby." Castle shook his head "To be honest it hurts a little but right now with you I can barely feel it especially when you kiss it" he smirked he grabbed her cherry conditioner to wash her hair this was one of his favourite things to do in the shower. He slowly massaged her scalp after washing her hair he stepped out so she could finish off, he dried off and went to lock up the loft. As she stepped out she realized that all her clothes that they had taken to the Hamptons were in the wrecked car, "Hey Castle, chuck me a shirt I don't have any clothes here" Castle didn't answer so she dried off put her underwear back on and walked out to the bedroom Castle was there the whole time. "CASTLE! I just called out to you?" "Oh I know, but really is it necessary to have to wear a shirt to bed?" She shook her head "God Castle how sly are you" she walked towards his drawer where he kept his white shirts. "Castle" she turned around he had jumped out of bed "Oh trust me I can be very sly when it comes to getting exactly what I want". He pulled her in closer leant into her as he nibbled on her ear she could feel all her muscles relax as she rubbed her hand along his back she loved moments like these, they loved each other so much and after the events that they had been presented with the last month she knew just how lucky she was to have him in her life.

After pleading and acting like a five year old Kate gave in and pulled Castle to the bed, "Geez Castle, you act like such a baby, clearly that skipped a generation". Castle was so tempted to say something about trying to create a baby of their own, but he knew not to press any buttons tonight. "Hey whatcha thinking about _kitten_?" Kate couldn't help it she just loves his reaction when she called him _kitten_ Castles eyebrows arched up pouting his lips, she knew she was in for it now she gave him _that _ look the look that always made his heart skip a bit he pulled her over to him so that she was pretty much on top of him, cupping her cheek in his hand he started kissing and nibbling along her jaw line, "What… did… I… say… about… calling… me… kitten?" he ended by biting her bottom lip as he pulled back she looked like she had just seen a ghost her lips puffy tears in her eyes.

"Kate? Are you okay?" Castle thought he might have hurt her when her was _nibbling_ on her neck "Yeah, just thinking how lucky I am" she smiled that smile that could brighten up anyone's day. "God I love that smile" Castle brushed his fingers over her lips she leant in closer he pulled her so she ended up on top of him. She sat up winking seductively and rested her head on top of his chest where she slowly moved her hands to the side of his rib cage stroking his sides with her thumb slowly kissing his chest until she reached his neck, she than nibbled her way up to his jaw line between every kiss and nibble she told him _I love you_. As she reached his lips she pulled away slowly as Castle pulled on her bottom lip.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was under the impression that Kate was asleep next to him, he went to put his arm around Kate when he realized that no one was there he struggled to open his eyes but he had a feeling that Kate hadn't exactly been herself lately since the accident he glanced over at the clock it was only 6:00am, he got up started to worry it wasn't like her to be out of bed before 6:00am unless there was a body drop. He called out to her she didn't answer, okay now he's worrying.

"Ay Espo"

"Castle? Dude its 6:15 in the fricking morning, What's wrong? Everything alright?"

"Uh I, sorry Espo I just thought there was a body drop Kate's not here… I got to go sorry man"

"Hey Castle, don't be sorry bro, let me know where she is, she might be with Lanie"

"Yeah, uh thanks Espo. I'll let you know."

Castle was really panicking now it wasn't raining outside but it was cold, where is she? "Hey Lanie".

"Writer boy what's up? I'm in the middle of an autopsy"

"Is Beckett with you?!" Castle asked panickly "She's not here Lanie I just... I don't know… she has been acting a bit different since the accident but nothing to serious Lanie have you seen her?"

"Okay calm down, I wasn't going to say anything but she told me that for the last few nights well I guess early mornings she's been visiting her mum, god Castle she promised me it was the last time otherwise I would have let you know". "Oh thank god thank you Lanie, times like these is when I don't really hate the whole girl bonding thing". "Bring her home Castle its cold tell her to take a breather today she doesn't have to come in I'll speak to Gates just let her know what's going" "Thanks Lanie I really appreciate it" "anytime writer boy"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Castle quickly gave the taxi driver what he owed him and jumped out of the taxi, he walked quickly practically jogging but he knew it was disrespectful to run through the cemetery. There she was the only person besides him in the cemetery at this crazy hour of the morning, "Kate!" His voice frantic, "Castle" She was shocked surprised she looked at her watch it was now 7am, she didn't realise she had been sitting here for nearly two hours.

"I… I just needed to see my mum" she tried to hold the tears back and before she knew it he was right by her side holding her in his arms, "Kate your freezing honey, come here" he kissed the top of her head quickly rubbing her up and down to get her warm, "It's okay I understand it's just you scared me, I even rang Espo and Lanie, it was Lanie who said you might be here. She said you've been coming here a lot at night". "I'm sorry Castle something happened in that car crash, but I can't talk about it here".

"Hey come on we can go back to mine and you can let me know, if you're up to it". She looked up at him he was something special, always knew what to say how to make her happy she just nodded she turned back to say good bye to her mum and as she turned back to face the direction of the cemetery gates, Castle pulled her into his side as she wrapped her hands around him.

**a/n: And that's it for now I'll update tomorrow night (Australian night time) so please let me know what you think even if its like one word I love reviews and it helps me know if it really is as good as I think :)**


	13. The Big Move for Kate

**Disclaimer: Oh so wish I owned the rights to Castle but I don't...**

**a/n: Let the chapter begin thank you to everyone that is reading this story means the world!**

When they got back to the loft Kate was still shaking uncontrollably, Castle took her to the bedroom he went to the bathroom that was joined to his bedroom he started to run the bath for her lighting candles and putting a ridiculous amount of bubble soap in the tub. Something always fascinated him about bubbles and he knew Kate loved them. He soon led Kate to the bath helping her strip down so she was naked, while removing her bra he started kissing the crook in her neck making her squirm.

"Hey Castle? I think the bath is big enough for two don't you?" and without even registering what Kate had just said she started to unbutton his shirt, whilst he took his pants off both of them locking lips the entire time they had pretty much mastered this now as most nights this is how they would change into their pajamas. Castle got into the tub first then shifted so Kate could slip in it was like a perfect fit neither one uncomfortable, "So do you want to talk here, you don't have to talk I'm just worried about you I'm scared your getting scared of _us_". Hearing this from Rick, made her heart sink, the fact that he thought she was going to leave him, she tilted her head placing her hand on the side of his cheek pressing her lips on his jaw "Castle, I promise I'm never ever leaving you I love you and want you all to myself forever, so trust me no matter what happens to us or anything that happens around us I'm not leaving you I'm all yo…" before she could even finish her sentence he smothered her lips in hot slow kisses she had twisted her neck in the most uncomfortable position but she couldn't care less all she felt was her heart beating so fast, they soon stopped to catch their breath. "Castle" Kate whispered still trying to catch her breath "I need to tell you something, don't worry it's not bad" she turned back and laid against his chest. "I… when I was unconscious I had this dream it really felt real. I don't know it sounds ridiculous…."

"Hey Kate come on it's me you can tell me anything, please just let me in I love you, you can be the most ridiculous person in the world and I will still and always will love you!". He placed his hand across the top of her chest placing his thumb over her scare, he is and always will be the only man who will ever touch that scar, and they both know that and know how much that means to one another.

"Okay, I saw her Castle I saw my mum" with his free hand he slowly rubbed the side of her back to let her know to continue. "I remember freaking out asking what was going on, I told her how I kept her killer safe how I let him go, I apologized to her telling her how much of a failure I am" Castle whispered to her "You are not a failure Kate, you never will be in fact what you did made me love you even more that was incredibly strong for you to do".

"That's what she said too, than I told her about us, how we met and how we stole each other's heart" She laughed he just made her so happy, "She said something that would have boosted your ego SO MUCH but that's staying between mother and daughter" She teased. "I told her how you based a character on me, she thought it was an amazing thing, she really would have loved you Castle. I told her about how you helped me break down that wall how happy you have made me over the past five years. I remember it being really hard for me to tell her that you taught me that it was okay to accept the past and to have fun at work, I told her how I nearly lost you, how I was about to throw it all away but then I finally gave in told you I was just to stubborn to admit that I loved someone that this person could easily break me I was just to scared you wouldn't feel the same anymore. I even told her about the engagement how we will be engaged very soon as soon as the perfect moment arises because I know I will say yes, I just wasn't comfortable agreeing after the stress and events that we had just faced. I was scared if I never woke up and missed being able to marry you, or if you would soon move on because I didn't say yes, and I always dreamed since I was a little girl that I would go dress shopping with my mother. She said something though which probably will never mean anything but she told me to remember the number 19, Castle I just miss her so much that's all I can remember though, it felt so real" She was crying now.

Castle leant down and whispered into her ear even though no one was around they always did this like it was their secret no one elses, "Kate I love you I don't care how long I have to wait to see you walk down the aisle I'm waiting for you as long as I'm still able to hold you and caress you I don't care." He nibbled on her bottom ear lobe her skin shivered that was her spot her weak spot and he knew "Thank you Castle", "for what?" "for always being here for listening for waiting for three years for me and for that bucket list I still can't believe I was at the top of your list" "Kate you will always be my number one, always".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**a/n: It's been six months now since the car accident.**

They've been talking about moving in together for a while now; both of them already have keys to each other's loft, Kate doesn't really stay at her place anymore in fact she hasn't told Castle but she only has a little bit of time left until her lease is up so she's been packing up her stuff ready to move she plans on surprising Castle when he gets back from his weekend book signing in Los Angeles.

"Hey Espo once I finished with this jackass in the interrogation room would you and Ryan be good friends and help me move my stuff to Castles?" Espo looked a bit torn than Kate remembered "Oh did I mention Lanie said she'll come around" "Of course anything for you boss" Espo winked "Yo, Ryan me you, Kate's after work were helping her move" Kate couldn't help but laugh she still will never understand why he and Lanie aren't together yet. "If that's okay with you Ryan" Kate thought she better let Ryan know it was a choice "Yeah of course Beckett, Jenny has been a bit cranky you know being pregnant and all", Kate just shook her head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay so I've packed all of my stuff up in my room, all the furniture that has a blue sticker on it is going to charity and all the furniture that doesn't have a sticker is going to Castles" Kate explained to everyone in the loft. Lanie had already looked around and realized that there was only one piece of furniture that didn't have a sticker. "Uh Kate, there is only one piece of furniture were taking?" "Uh yeah about that I lost everything I owned of my mother's when my apartment blew up, and my dressing table is a bit sentimental something that reminds me of Castle" Kate blushed she was so glad the boys were preoccupied.

Lanie was in the kitchen finishing up packing Espo came around behind her pinching her behind, Lanie spun around "Ay chicha" "Espo not here" Lanie couldn't stay mad hell she was gloating he adored her. Their relationship was weird they slept together they clearly had feelings for one another they just wouldn't own up to it.

Ryan helped Kate in the bathroom "So how's Jenny going not long now? How are you both coping?" Kate saw Ryan's face light up "She's great I mean the hormones are driving me nuts but I wouldn't have it any other way ha how cliche does that sound?" "Ryan that's great, I'm happy for you guys so when do we find out if we get a little detective Ryan or detective Jenny?"

"We want to keep it a surprise. Let me tell you right now though if we get a girl she is not stepping foot in the precinct" "Bit sexist their buddy!" "No I just mean it's not safe out there and if I get a little girl no one is hurting her and if I get a boy he's going to be looking out for his little sisters." Kate smiled shaking her head "What about you Beckett, when do we get a little writer or detective?" Kate froze Ryan nudged her "Dude it's a joke you should have seen your face" Kate knocked him one and gave him _the_ look.

Okay so everything is in the van, Kate took one last look around her _old apartment_ she didn't think it would be this emotional it's just an apartment she entered her _old _bedroom standing at the door way remembering all the memories with Castle, _valentine's day, the first night he stayed at hers and just all their special moments that involved that bed _"Hey girl, everything alright" Kate turned of course it was her best friend she always had the perfect timing when it came to Kate

"Oh Kate don't cry I know it's strange leaving and taking this step this massive step, but you're ready Kate you are so ready he's the one girl I can see the way you two look at each other so full of love and compassion it's time Kate". Kate nodded "I know it's just even though it hasn't been that long that I have lived here there's a lot of memories in this room with Castle" Kate smirked. "Oh honey I bet there is but just think of all the memories you'll make together now. Kate smiled and nodded and turned around and walked out with Lanie locking the door behind her as she made her way down to the lobby she explained that the movers will be in tomorrow to take the rest of the furniture.


	14. Romance

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own them...**

**a/n: So I am going away in two days so I wont be able to update as much as I like too, but I will try! I'll be back next Sunday though! I'll upload two chapters tonight :)**

"Thank you guy so much for helping I can finish up though it's nearly nine o'clock, Ryan you should get home to Jenny and Espo you should get home too" Kate smiled as the boys left. Lanie offered to stay around Kate tried to tell her that she will be fine but she could also see that Lanie needed to talk. Kate had half a day tomorrow before Castle returned home so she got out a bottle of wine and her and Lanie moved to the couch.

"Lanie"

"Yeah girl."

"You know what Lanie" Kate gave her the look "I see what you and Espo have going on why haven't you, you know"

"Girl please how long did it take for you and Castle?", "I know but we never slept together until 10 months ago, you and Espo do it all the time no pun intended" Lanie smirked "Yeah but maybe that's all we want." "I have seen Espo he's crazy about you Lanie and I know you're crazy about him.". "Since when are you cupid? and don't use my words on me girl I like him but what if it doesn't work you and Castle are made for each other what if me and Espo aren't?" Kate knew Lanie was genuinely afraid she remembered feeling like that and at times she still does but she knows it's worth it and she has the reassurance of her friends when she starts to panic. "Lanie if anyone knows it's me trust me if I hadn't listened to you guys I definitely wouldn't be sitting in this seat right now just give a shot?" Lanie nodded they had been talking for hours Kate started to yawn they hadn't even had half a glass of wine each Lanie decided it was time to leave. "Thanks Kate, I'm happy to see you so happy", "Thank you Lanie now you go and get your man" Kate smirked as Lanie walked to the elevator with all her sass.

Kate couldn't sleep, she just wanted Castle home already Martha had gone to Paris for a week with some of her old acting girlfriends, she glanced over at the clock it was 01:00am so she decided to finish unpacking she went to their bedroom, they were able to find the perfect place for the dressing table without the room being cluttered she decided to put the clothes Castle had left at her old apartment in _his_ draw. She finished unpacking all her clothing, jewellery and make up once she had finished unpacking the boxes she realised that she had hidden a bag in her handbag because she didn't want Lanie and the boys to see the photos. She took them out she remembers taking them of her and Castle acting like dweebs and all cute she knew the boys would tease her if they saw them. There was four in total she placed one on her side table one on his side table and the last two on her well their dressing table. Martha had told Kate if she had some boxes that were full still that there is plenty of room in the storage cupboard so she placed the rest in there.

She wasn't entirely sure where she would put her books, she didn't have as many as Castle she probably had about half of what Rick had, but she could wait until he got back she just wanted to see his face.

*buzz* *buzz* Kate turned around she heard her phone and looked over and as soon as she saw his name she could feel her face light up, it was ridiculous how happy he made her.

"Hi" he sounded tired yet he still took her breath away.

"Hey, how was everything today?"

"You know, just more and more book signings and marriage proposals, but I missed you!"

"Marriage proposals hey? So I guess I really am too late any keepers?" she joked

"Well, you kn"

"Shut up!" She quickly cut him off "Oh by the way I have a surprise for you when you get back"

"Oooh really?! What is it?"

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see"

"tease"

She just laughed and they ended up talking for ages.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun started to soar through the blinds Kate didn't realise that she had fallen asleep on the phone to Castle, she was surprised to see that the phone was still connected to Ricks she picked it up "Rick?" She must have woken him all she could hear was him groaning "Uh Kate did you come to surprise me?" she just laughed "Castle phone!" he realised and just smiled "Ha. Are we really that couple that fall asleep on the phone together". "I think we just might be that couple" she couldn't stop her grin. "So what time do I get to see you today? I can come to the loft after work if you want?" she wasn't just about to tell him that she had moved in. "That sounds perfect I should be home by 1pm. I just want to see your face now!" "Well… I have the 9 to 5 shift but I'll be there on my lunch break okay. I love you" "Sounds perfect Kate, I love you too see you soon" "bye".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Beckett, we have a new lead on a suspect" Ryan used his fingers to air quote in other words, Gates had gone to lunch she always went home well at least that's what everyone in the precinct assumed and when she would get back Beckett and the boys would go and grab theirs. Today however Kate decided she would leave at least twenty minutes earlier so she could make it in time to Castles loft well _their loft_ if he still wanted her to live there she was pretty sure there wouldn't be an issue considering she was there 5 nights a week and he kept asking her to move in with him well he would at least hint towards the idea.

"Thanks Ryan, I'll leave as soon as I finish this paper work but I'll be back just before two so Gates doesn't realise, thanks heaps again guys really appreciate it." Ryan and Espo just nodded in response "Actually Beckett I could really go for a coffee" Espo winked "Oww" Beckett threw her paper at his head in response.

**a/n: So happy to see Kate bringing her guard down, next chapter is a good one! would love some reviews so I know I'm doing it right :)**


	15. Castle?

**Disclaimer: No owning of characters here;**

**a/n: So as said last time I am going on a holiday for a week so won't be able to update frequently but this is a super long chapter and a mushy one so enjoy please review! love you guys!**

It was nearly 1:00pm, Castle should be walking in any minute she heard the click of the door lock took a deep breath looked around it doesn't look like she had moved in because she didn't want to move or add anything that Castle didn't want or didn't like she would prefer to just wait for him to finally be home. _It's ridiculous how much I miss him it's been like 3 days_ she thought to herself.

"Hey" Castle moved towards Kate not even worrying about the fact that he was dirtying the floor. "Hi, I missed you" Kate walked to meet Castle she wanted to tell him but she needed to hug him before she knew it he had wrapped his arms around her he held her so tight like he was never going to leave her again. Her whole body melted into him they pulled away only inches apart Kate smiled when she saw his face, "I love it when you smile as corny as you might think it sounds it brightens up my day". She pulled him to lock her lips with his "Castle?" she whispered after she pulled her lips away brushing over his, "hmmm" he pulled her closer if that where even possible. "I wanted to surprise you, while you were gone I… I decided that I would well if your offer is still there maybe move in?" Kate looked up into Castles blue eyes Castles mouth went from a small smile to the smile that could resemble a child on Christmas.

"Are you kidding me of course I still want you to move in!" Rick was so happy he couldn't contain himself he picked Kate up to hug her spinning her around Kate started to move backwards Castle was leading her to the kitchen, before she knew it her back hit the kitchen bench top, Castle pulled her up so she was sitting on the edge of the bench. "Rick not now, I have to go back to work" Castle pouted like a baby then huffed "Why?" "Someone has to work around here don't they?" She pulled him back to her locking her lips with him again "I could always come in to the precinct with you when you go back?" Kate shook her head no body drops just lots of paper work! But like I have said before you're more than welcome to help". "hmm as intriguing as that sounds I think I might pass, plus someone has to go and pack your stuff up so you can move in, I'm more than happy to go and bring over your, _personal clothes_" Kate rolled her eyes he was such a flirt! "Well Ricky when you were away while I was here I decided to just move in so everything is here already" Castle smiled and then looked around "where is all your stuff?" "I put it in _our_ room I wasn't sure if you want me to put my stuff all through your loft", Castle shook his head and cupped Kates cheeks "honey, this isn't just my loft anymore this is _ours_ so what's mine is yours so I want you to feel at home because this will be our home forever and I want you to put all your books up in our office even ALL the copies of mine." Kate wrapped her legs around Ricks waist to hug him closer "Even though this will give you way to much of an ego boost, you are incredible Rick and I love you" Kate leant in to give Castle a quick kiss before patting him on the shoulder. "As nice as this is I need to get back to the precinct Kate quickly kissed Castle again before hoping down off the counter. Castle walked Kate to the door holding her hand walking as close as possible they both stopped at the door, Castle opened the door but before letting Kate go he leant her against the edge of the door frame and covered her neck in kisses leading up to her lips, "I love you Kate, now hurry back _home our home_" Kate smiled her stomach filled with butterflies "I love you too Rick, I'll be home soon" as she left she winked at Rick and he just flashed her his well known cheeky smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kate was leaning against the elevator wall in her hand she had three cups of coffee and three bear claws, she soon found herself at the 12th "Hey guys this is for well you know" she passed them there coffee and bear claw. "So looks like everything went well?" Kate just smiled and nodded and headed to her desk she made it back in time Gates wasn't even aware of her absence, she felt bad but it was worth it and she has done so much over time she deserved it.

"Ay bro, it's good seeing her so happy I'm happy for them" Espo whispered to Ryan.

"Yeah, same so what about you and Lanie?" "What about us?" "Come on man you know what I'm talking about I haven't seen you happy since you and Lanie split. Have you spoken to her? I know it was a long time ago but you guys seem to be in a good spot now …"

"Well for your information, I have a date with Lanie tonight her idea actually go figure". Ryan just nodded flashing his smile he just wanted to see everyone happy it had been nearly two years and he was still in his honeymoon stage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Okay so Alexis won't be home tonight, mother is still away until Tuesday so me and Kate should have the place to ourselves tonight… perfect._ Rick was talking out loud to himself, he had a plan he went to their bedroom and noticed that Kate bought her dressing table he was curious if she had left anything in there he checked his draw to see that his clothes from her old home were still in his _draw_ he smiled. He knew just by this by the photos of them that she had added to their bedroom Kate was committed she no longer showed cold feet she was finally all in he walked over to his suitcase there was a Tiffany & CO. small bag in the corner underneath his white shirt he opened the small box inside was a Tiffany Embrace ring, round centered stone in a setting of diamonds, there were three diamonds on the left side of the wedding band and on the right side were three. These diamonds represented how many years they had been together as friends and lovers, around the outside of the centered stone there was a diamond setting around the stone. "Hi yes I would like to place an order for 12 bouquets of white roses and 12 bouquets of light pink roses. I am willing to pay extra for them to be delivered in one hour, thank you"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Castle, I'm home", he loved the sound of that but he didn't reply, Kate closed the front door and locked it behind her. When she turned around to face the loft, there were white and light pink rose petals outlining in the shape of a heart leading towards their bedroom.

She quickly placed her, gun and badge in the safe which was hidden in the coat cupboard "Castle..?" he still didn't answer her so she made her way towards their bedroom. There were candles everywhere the smell of cherries and apples lingered through the kitchen, lounge room through to Rick's office to their bedroom she couldn't help but smile she noticed that he had added all her books to the shelf and then she saw him down on one knee, kneeling in a pile of white and light pink rose petals. Kate gasped but silently she felt a hundred butterflies flutter through her stomach. "Castle?" it was more of a whisper almost too soft to hear. Rick opened the box the ring almost glistened it was absolutely stunning, her eyes started to fill with tears these were happy tears "Kate please just let me say what I need to than you can do what your heart desires, I just need you to hear this hear what I have to say". Kate nodded "Okay Rick" she smiled wiping away her tears that were slowly covering her face.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett" Kate went to step closer, but had to force herself not too she knew where this was going and she was so ready to just jump in his arms and say yes over and over again. "For the past six years my love for you has grown stronger and stronger I never in a million years thought I could love someone the way I love you. It had almost felt like a dream the day you told me you loved me as well, just over a year ago I will never ever forget the way you looked the way you said it I will always remember that. Sure people might believe it's irrational for me to propose after only being together for just over a year but I've waited for this Kate for over six years I've loved you for five of those years Kate, you are the one Kate I know you are I can feel it. Katherine Houghton Beckett will you marry me?"

"YES" Kate couldn't hide her smile she kept nodded and Castles eyes lit up he smiled and stood up she ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck he squeezed her tightly. "I love you Rick". He let her go slowly pulling her left hand up he took the ring out and placed it on her wedding finger, "Rick it's perfect everything" "No, Kate your perfect" he pulled her in and kissed her passionate almost like they hadn't had contact with one another for years. Kate ran her hands through Castles hair he pulled her in tighter she wrapped her legs around his waist as they moved around the bedroom, landing on their bed Kate moved up to the bed head Castle was leaning over the top of her their lips connected again and Castle moved to Kates jaw and kissed the skin of her neck all the way down to her collar bone.

**a/n: naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww that is all!**


	16. Love

**Disclaimer: Dont own the characters**

**a/n: Thinking of wrapping it up let me know if I should continue with this storyline otherwise I am currently working on two other Caskett fanfictions!**

Kate laid in Castles arms looking at her engagement ring. "Rick?" "Yeah honey?" "It's perfect but what about this ring I thought?" as Kate reached for her necklace which held her engagement ring where Rick proposed on the swing set, she shared this chain with her mother's wedding ring. "I want you to keep both okay that one" holding onto her ring on her neck "this one is sort of a reminder on how far we have come but this one" he caressed her wedding finger "well this one Kate, is more than just a memory you see those tiny diamonds each year on the anniversary of the first night we met I'm adding a new diamond and once this band is full we will start a new band and when that's full well you know…" "Castle, Mr Romantic, does this mean these six diamonds show how long we've known each other, I love it Rick I love you". She leant into his chest kissing his chest slowly as she circled patterns on his stomach Castle leant down and kissed the top of her head "six best years of my life and so many more to come I promise, Oh I forgot to show you" He gently took the ring of her finger she crinkled her forehead. "See on the inside of your wedding ring, how cool does that sound _your wedding ring_, its engraved _Rick & Kate always_ and I mean it Kate I will always love you" he placed the ring back on her finger it fitted perfectly. "Rick, I will always love you too".

"Now comes the exciting part!" Rick exclaimed Kate looked up her hand resting on his chest "And what would that be?" "We get to tell everyone!" as Rick exclaimed he wrapped his arms around Kates waist pulling her on top of him she gasped and laughed he was so excited she couldn't hide her smile the way he looked at her it was different this time. Before she said yes she thought she knew what it was like to look into the eyes of someone who loved her so much but this, this look that Rick had in his eyes when he looked at Kate full of hope, love and just fascination that he was holding the woman who had control of his heart. She looked into his eyes smiling leaning down so she was flat on his chest their foreheads touching and her hands running through his hair his hands holding onto her thighs so she didn't _fall_ their lips finally joined it was almost like they were in their honey moon stage again, every day they just seemed to fall more and more in love with one another.

"So future _Mrs. Castle_" they both smiled at the sound of that "hmm" Kate replied circling patterns along Castles chest, "When should we set the date? I mean I know there isn't any rush but I want you to have my last name" he pulled her closer, "I want to be able to call you my wife and to be able to tell our children one day just how stunningly beautiful you looked on _our day_" Kate smiled he was such a sweetheart she nibbled on the bottom of his jaw bone, kissing up the side of his chin than making her way to the bottom of his lip biting down and pulling slowly away. "How about July on the beach in the Hamptons" she looked up at him her eyebrows arched lips smirking he put on his goofball thinking face lips pouting Kate took advantage of his current position and quickly stole a kiss from him to try and help him decide.

"How about July 19th…" Castle asked "Castle?..." she honestly didn't know what to say. "We don't have to I mean that was just a dream". "Kate honey that wasn't just a dream I saw it in your face when you told me about your dream. I want to marry you on the 19th of July on the beach in the Hamptons, if you want too." Kate nodded smiling she reached up and slowly kissed him "I do" she whispered. "Some ones excited" Castle chuckled caressing her cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Martha and Alexis, were sitting in the family room while Kate and Rick prepared dinner. Martha turned around, to peek on both of them. Castle was standing behind Kate reaching up for the plates she was cutting up the salad she tilted her head up, to kiss the edge of his jaw Martha just smiled something was up there was something they were hiding.

"This smells so good! Kate" Rick leaned in closer to her ear he quickly nibbled the side of her ear she felt a thousand goose bumps travel up her neck. "Rick, Alexis and your mother are right over there" she whispered turning around to face him he was right in front of her "Don't get to carried away wait til later" she smiled and winked and then escaped his 'capture'. "Dinner is ready" Kate and Rick had prepared Linguini and Kate had made her _special _sauce with a garden salad and garlic bread.

"Smells delicious dad and Kate can't wait to dig in". Alexis said as she sat down "Thanks Lex, Kate still won't tell me her secret ingredient for this sauce" Rick whined looking up at Kate she just smirked and shook her head. Rick rest his hand on Kates leg she smiled up at him and rubbed her thumb along his knuckles.

"So kids what do we owe this special dinner for?" Martha looked at Kate and Rick who were shocked how did Martha know something was up Rick had held onto Kates ring in his pocket since Martha and Alexis, had arrived. Kate felt weird all afternoon without it on her finger. "Well we do have some big news" Rick said looking at Kate than Martha and Alexis "Oh my god you're pregnant!" Martha exclaimed Kate's face dropped "What, huh no! Why? Huh" Kate felt a tad self conscious for a moment. Rick giggled a little, Kates grip became tighter he loosened her grip so he could slide her ring back on her finger "No mother that is not it". Rick said nudging Kate to let her know it's okay.

"So mother, Alexis Kate and I" both Kate and Rick looked at each other Kate blushing Rick had the biggest smile and both Martha and Alexis looked at one another. As he and Kate placed their joined hands on the table both girls gasped. "Dad? Kate? Is that…" Alexis asked enthused. Kate nodded smiling "Yes" she looked at Rick and quickly stole a kiss. Martha smiled "Oh darlings this is fantastic! So when's the date?".

"19th of July mother on the beach in the Hamptons". Rick explained "That's fantastic guys! I would say welcome to the family Kate but I would be about 6 years late" Alexis explained Kate smiled squeezing Ricks hand "Thankyou Alexis and Martha that means a lot, I'm so grateful to call you family". "Okay now let's finish and eat up!".

Rick insisted on cleaning up forcing the girls to the couch Kate tried to reason with Castle but he placed his finger on Kates lip and shook his head. "Sweetie go sit down and rest for tonight". He winked Kate shook her head, "fine, tonight though I don't believe I know what your talking about". She teased turning around Rick was mesmerized and found himself staring at Kate she turned a bit and noticed Rick was checking her out she just stuck out her tongue and continued to the couch.

"So dear tell us how my son proposed!?" Martha was curious "Yeah is dad really a big romantic like he thinks he is?" Alexis teased looking over to Rick who was cleaning the kitchen. He was eavesdropping but didn't let the girls realise, he noticed the big smile on Kate's face the one that always made his heart melt. "Well I had come home on Sunday in my lunch break to see Rick and this way I was able to tell him about me moving in before he noticed all my boxes" she laughed Martha and Alexis both nodded smiling at Kate. "After I went back to work and came home, I noticed all these white and light pink rose petals over the floor Rick had outlined the shape of hearts with the rose petals, I called out to him but he didn't answer." Kate looked over to Rick who was busted he was gazing at Kate she smiled and he returned with an even bigger smile, before she knew it he was sitting on the armchair next to her holding her hand she squeezed his hand tighter and looked back at Martha and Alexis. "So when he didn't answer I followed the path he had placed candles alongside the path that left a mixture of apples and cherries filled the entire loft" Rick nudged her as Kate breathed in she could feel the tears forming in her eyes happy tears. "Then as I got to our bedroom there he was kneeling down in a pile of roses".

"AWWWWWWWWWW" both Martha and Alexis said in unison Kate smiled and leant her head on his bicep, squeezing his hand. "I told her not to say a word because well you know she has to always be in charge" Rick laughed Kate dug her chin into his arm "Ow" Rick yelped she just smiled back at him. "It honestly was hard for me to keep quite because as soon as he went to say my name I just wanted to say yes but I let him win and waited" Kate said as she rolled her eyes.

Alexis was getting ready to leave and Martha was again going out to another acting event, Castle was over in the kitchen talking to Alexis and Martha walked over to Kate who was standing in the middle of the lounge room looking over at Castle and Alexis she was so fascinated by their relationship it was one of the things she loved most about him. "You know dear, that you have made my son a much better man I mean he has always been a fantastic father, but since he met you he's changed he's no longer the sleazy flirt who use to have a different woman all the time. I know I say this all the time but I'm just so glad you two finally got your heads into gear and realised what you two have." Kate smiled up at Martha she gave her a hug "Thank you Martha that means a lot however he can still be a flirt but you brought up a good man!"both of them laughed as they parted making Castle look up "Oh no what did I do" He asked them both Kate shaking her head "God your easy to scare Castle we were just talking right Martha?" "Yeah just talking about you and your flirty ways" Martha grinned walking her way to the door "Alright dears I am off are you ready Alexis?" Kate and Castle hugged Martha and Alexis as they left Martha whispered in Castles ear "She's the one Richard I've never been prouder of you!" and they were both off Kate went to close the door locking it behind her and leaning against the door.

"You know Kate this wall well door frame" Castle said leaning over Kate so she was stuck between Castle and the door she had just locked. "hmmm" Kate looked up into Castles eyes placing her hand on the side of his jaw, smiling up at him. "Well you see nearly two years ago around this time a very sexy beautiful detective that drove me absolutely crazy" he smiled Kate just kept caressing his cheek. "Came knocking on my door, you see I was pretty heartbroken I thought I had lost the love of my life" Kate started crying he never said anything like this to her not about how he was feeling that night Castle saw her tear drop and lightly kissed it away. "But then, then I opened the door and saw you standing there my heart stopped I still remember how you looked you were saturated but my god Kate you looked so beautiful. In that moment when you told me that you wanted me! I thought I was dreaming, it didn't seem real but when you did this" as he spoke he pulled Kate towards him cupping her cheeks and with all his power and placed his lips over hers after a minute they pulled apart both breathing heavily "I knew I wasn't dreaming because none of my dreams about us kissing were ever that real, amazing" Kate smiled she knew exactly what to say "All I could think about was you, I just want you forever" he smiled back pushing her against the door frame both rubbing their hands over one another Rick pulled Kate up she wrapped her legs around Castles waist still pinned against the wall he ripped the buttons of her blouse kissing her abdomen, Castle carried Kate to their bedroom stumbling as he carried her still kissing her.


End file.
